


shut me up.

by Oneddesire



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, Bottom Richie Tozier, Domestic Discipline, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Gags, Light Bondage, M/M, Richie Never Shuts Up, Top Eddie Kaspbrak, kind of, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneddesire/pseuds/Oneddesire
Summary: richie won't shut up, so eddie makes him.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 10
Kudos: 143





	shut me up.

“Richie, Shut the _fuck_ up.” 

It isn’t that Eddie doesn’t like Richie talking. Richie’s voice is actually perfectly lovely, and when the two of them spend entire nights discussing anything and everything and Richie shares his worldview with him it is absolutely lovely. Tonight however, Eddie is busy drowning in work and Richie is bored and bothersome which isn’t lovely at all, in fact, it’s the worst possible combination possible.

Eddie’s sitting by the desk in their shared bedroom, still in his finest work suit, tapping viciously away on his laptop. He downs the last drops of his third cup of coffee he’s had in the last hour. His tie is hanging loosely over his shoulders. The time on his wrist says 11 pm. 

He’s exhausted but if he doesn’t show up with the report neatly printed and stapled first thing tomorrow morning, the risk of him getting fired according to his own calculation is approximately 64,4 %, which is too fucking high for his standard. 

“But you are working too hard. What risk could possibly be worth analyzing at this hour other than your alarming caffeine intake?” Richie groans from where he’s lying spread out on their bed, zapping through the channels on the TV as if pressing the button is more intriguing than actually finding something interesting to watch. -”If I were you I’d be laying down next to my extremely handsome and loving husband right now, smooch and spoon him a little and then I would go and tell the swanky, underpaid insurance firm I work for that i quit, first thing in the morning.” 

He’s in a black t-shirt and grey sweatpants, still smelling pleasantly of the Head & Shoulders apple fresh shampoo from the shower he took before dinner. Eddie really can’t deal with any of it right now. 

“Oh God, please stop talking.” He mutters, rubs at his temple and unbuttons another button on his shirt. He’s heavily sweating from all of the stress, the temperature of the room and the inability to focus because of the loud presence of his partner. It’s all too smarmy for him. 

“What? You’ve been complaining about it for weeks on end,” Richie groans again, even needier this time, and throws the tv remote on the sheets demonstratively. -”You said you were going to quit four months ago, Eds. Yet you keep letting them order you around, making you do their dirty work for them. If I were you-” 

“Richie, I swear to God, Shut up!” Eddie is all coiled tension, frustration dripping off him as he hisses. 

“I am just saying, maybe you should actually do something **you** want to do for ones?”

“RICHIE!” Eddie finally snaps and turns to him, face red and flustered. “If you do not shut the fuck up right now, I am going to gag you.”

First, there’s raw silence. Then, Richie’s eyebrows flicker, his eyes go wide and lips slowly stretch into an intrigued grin.

“That a promise?” 

Promises, promises. That's all it is with Eddie Kaspbrak; all threat, but no follow through. He is aware of this himself, and he knows it drives Richie a little crazy at times but it makes it all the more fun for him to poke and prod to see what it takes to make Eddie snap. 

Richie’s aware that there are certain limits, and he tries his best to respect them, usually knowing when to back off and when to push forward. At least he’s working on it. It is however a little exhilarating when he discovers something entirely new about Eddie, and especially when it is something Eddie discovers about himself at the same time. Like tonight.

“I told you to shut up.” Eddie’s voice is dangerously low now but the exhilaration of it mixed with the visualisation of Richie at his mercy is going straight to his cock.

“Actually,” Richie lifts his eyebrows and shoulders in unison. “what you said was that if I didn’t shut up, you’d gag me.” He meets Eddie’s eyes as his husband spins around in his chair, teeth clenched, face set. “Or was that just an empty threat?”. The stare-off is deadly, deadly _fucking_ fantastic.

And before he knows it, Richie finds himself pinned down on the bed, with Eddie on top of him. “FINE, you babbling trashmouth,” Eddie forces Richie’s wrists together and above his head in a flash, pulling the tie from around his own neck to tie them tightly with it to the bed frame. -“I _will_ fucking gag you.” He seethes in response to Richie’s gasp of surprise. 

Without climbing off of Richie, Eddie reaches for something in the drawer on his side of the bed. Richie is busy writhing against the bondage, impressed by his husband’s handywork, but quickly eyes the piece of cloth that is suddenly in Eddie’s hand a little dubiously but then grins when he looks up at his partner.

“Go on,” Oh Richie’s loving this. _Well_ , Eddie thinks, _not for long_. 

That is when the handkerchief is forced between pink, plump lips. Eddie pulls it tight, then knots it behind Richie’s head in blissful silence. The cloth is thick and quickly swells in Richie’s mouth. It’s highly uncomfortable.

He tries to speak, but there’s only a muffled sound escaping passed the cloth. He looks up at Eddie who climbs off of his husband with a satisfied smirk.

“Much better,” Eddie sighs in approval, admiring his work for a moment. “That should keep you quiet,” he purrs at him, his eyes taking on a wicked gleam in the low light of the bedroom.

Richie glares up at him defiantly, not wanting to give in to Eddie despite his cock aching because of it. 

His attempts at trying to push the cloth out of his mouth with his tongue makes Eddie chuckle “Comfy?” as he eyes the man sprawled out on the dingy bed. “I might actually like you better like this.” he teases and oh how Richie flushes prettily. 

“Oh, I almost forgot...” Eddie then says, clearly talking more to himself than to Richie. He pulls Richie’s shirt up, exposing his entire chest. Then he unfastened Richie’s sweatpants and pulls them, along with his underwear, down his legs and off. “Good,” he murmurs as he watches his husband on the bed, feeling his cock twitch at the sight of his vulnerable state. He really wants to take advantage of the moment, of his husband. Blow off some steam.

_No. He won’t give in. That would make Richie the winner. No._

Eddie walks back to the desk, sits down and puts his laptop down on his knees, spins the chair and leans back while throwing his feet up on the bed, next to Richie. He starts tapping away again, pretending not to care about what he’s really dying to put all of his attention on. He fights the urge to look up from the screen and to focus on finishing his task. 

He finds the rhythm quickly, and he can feel the percentage risk of him losing his job decrease with every syllable and number he puts to paper. It’s all nice and dandy until…

Richie fucking _moans_.

It’s a purposefully seductive sound, meant to rile him up. And of course it riles him up. It’s Richie. Eddie swallows before biting his lip. He pretends he didn’t hear it, but _man_ did he hear it.

Richie moans again while he strains against the bonds, that _goddamn_ tease. Eddie hates his guts and the amount fucking doubles when Richie moans a third time, this time with more desperation. It’s fucking beautiful.

“Shut up! This is not supposed to be fun for you.” Eddie snaps and closes his eyes, trying desperately to steer his mind back to his report. Richie goes silent, believe it or not and after five minutes of complete silence, Eddie manages to finish it. He sighs and slumps his shoulders in relief. He hated every second of writing it, but it will be worth it in the morning when he hands it in and receives his last but much deserved paycheck back in return. Of fucking course he’s going to quit the job. He hates it, but he won’t go without a Kaspbrak bang! 

Eddie closes the laptop and finally run his eyes up and down Richie’s body, marveling in what he’s seeing. Richie is semi-hard and has been since Eddie snaked the tie around his wrists. He has his eyes closed, face showing frustration. The handkerchief is drenched in saliva. He tugs at the tie and bites down hard on the cloth in his mouth. He’s mentally cursing himself for his big mouth and knows that Eddie has every right to punish him for it, but he would do anything to be able to use it right now to apologize to Eddie and beg him to touch him.

The touch comes, but it's not where he necessarily wishes it to be. He can sense it before it appears on his skin. Eddie runs a finger across his chest and circle a nipple. _Fuck._

“I bet you’d like me to touch your cock, wouldn’t you?”

Richie nods vigorously. It makes Eddie laugh. “I’m not going to…” Richie hears Eddie whisper close to his ear and it causes him to whine pathetically. 

“All fucking evening, I’ve been trying to work, and you’ve been jabbering on and on, distracting me. If you could have just let me finish, we could be fucking by now... Instead, you have forced me to have to do this…” He shakes his head with mock disappointment.

“It’s too bad you have no self-control.” As he finish his sentence, Eddie lets his finger travel down to Richie’s navel. “So now i’m going to use you to get myself off and you’re not even going to be able to tell me what you think about it, much less touch me, or even touch yourself.” 

Richie snaps his eyes open at that, and strains against the tie, watching Eddie squeeze his own cock through his suit pants. It’s torture. _Pure_ torture. 

“It’s your own fault, Trashmouth.” Eddie grins and unbuttons another button on his shirt and shrugs his jacket off while licking his lips. His eyes rake over Richie ones again with such lust that it makes Richie feel as vulnerable as he is certain he looks. Eddie unbuttons his suit pants and pulls them down along with his briefs. Richie glances at Eddie’s cock, which is complimentary as semi-hard as his is. 

Eddie gets on the bed on his knees, next to Richie. He starts stroking himself lazily, using the other hand to rub light circles over Richie’s chest teasingly. He just watches Richie below him without saying a word. He moves his hand faster while leading his other hand up to stroke gentle fingers over Richie’s bottom lip which is bulging out because of the gag. Eddie eventually increases the pace even further, soft moans escaping his mouth as he keeps his eyes on his partner.

It doesn’t take long for Eddie to come. And he comes, all over Richie’s chest. He makes a relieved sigh and bends down to kiss his husband over his gagged lips. He snakes his tongue under the cloth and passed it, and Richie wants to fight with it but the gag is pressing his tongue down. 

Eddie breaks the so-called kiss and gets up and off the bed. 

“So… You think I’m going to untie you now and let you finish yourself off?” He asks, then shakes his head. “No way. You’re staying right there, with my come all over you.” He smiles sweetly. “I’m gonna take a shower.” 

And he leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentines day you sluts! xoxo king of slut mountain


End file.
